Under the red Moon
by Quincy101
Summary: When Prue passes through forks she runs into the cullens and the werewolves and is forced to face past issues. there may also be aever lasting threat approaching...  not hate it pls also pls reveiw it:
1. Chapter 1

Under the red moon

Chapter 1

**Prudence's pov.**

My feat beat the ground, soundlessly as I sprinted through the forests. I loved running. It was what my life revolved around. The woods sprinted past me and the rain fell down from the sky, drenching me and turning my black ringlets into rats tails. Droplets of water hung off my lashes, chin and the tip of my nose. I darted through the trees and avoided any human contact. I had basically no idea where I was, just that I was in America. I never really kept track. I just ran from place to place.

The rain ignited all the smells and turned them into rich new flavours. The water that sat in droplets on the grass and leaves made everything sparkle. I ran and leapt up a tree and hooked hold. The nark was soaked and it peeled off and broke down into my hands. I landed softly on a thicker branch and spun around and dusted off my hands. I pulled them to my face and sucked in the deep rich smell of trees and rain.

I leapt through the emerald leaves and landed lightly on the next tree and instantly darted through that tree. I kept this up and jumped to the next tree and over a long river. With a thud I hit the ground and ran. I was picking up speed quickly and at this rate I'd be out of this town in a good ten minutes.

I Ran past a sign that said Forks high school. Forks. I've never been here before. It smelled good here, earthy, natural. My wet hair stuck to my face and sped to as stop at a road. I was entering a reservation. It smelled odd. I stepped back.

"Oh shit." I whispered to myself and spun around and ran for my life.

I sped away at a stopped that actually hurt my legs. I ran down through to the forest and darted between the trees. Sheer terror lurked inside me. If they found me again I'd never be free. I came to a clearing and ran though it. I kept my eyes wide open and listened intently on the forest. I had to leave this place as soon as possible. I came to another road and sped through it and back into the cover of trees.

Nothing abnormal was happening. Just bird songs and sweet smells and car backfiring in the distance. I slowed my pace but kept going. The rain became a distant hum. Then the smell hit and I heard the thudding. At least three of them pursuing me.

"Not today." I growled under my breath and ran as fast as I could go. 

_Sam, I've found her. Got her sent and I'm following. _

_Ok, Paul. Don't loose her. The Cullens are coming._

Their inner thoughts came to me but they weren't in range for me to make them leave me alone. Then I heard another one joining the first. No, No, No! I can't let them catch me. I took in a breath and kept going. Then a third set of paws joined as the three of them chased me. They weren't catching up but they defiantly weren't falling behind me.

My ears picked something else up. A group of others coming from the opposite direction. One of _them_ and some others. Vampires. I growled, well, more like snarled at the thought of vampires working with them. I pulled a sharp corner. Two of the vampires were catching up to me with the rest following close behind.

The two vampires were cutting around and planning to meet me.

_Stop, we won't harm you._ The thought of one of the vampires reached me and I realised he could hera me.

_No, turn around and go back. _I commanded him at the full knowledge that he was too far to listen

_Won't work._

He picked up and noe I could hear him talking to the other.

"You have to shield me. I think she can get in our heads."

"Ok, but how do you know. She heard my thoughts and responded."

I ignored them both and kept going. When I heard others coming from my side I gasped and looked from side to side. Two werewolves on my right and two vampires on my left. I gave up and leapt up to a tree and swung and let it go, swing onto the next and balancing my self and jumped to the next then the next.

I felt a tree shake beneath me and stared down in shock as a massive black wolf pounded it's massive body into the tree and knocking it down. I stopped and healed tightly onto the branch above me and waited ad the tree crashed into the next. As it did I threw my whole body into the tree and leapt over the path that my pursuers ran on. I stretched out and twisted away and a large grey wolf leapt up and almost caught me between it's jaws.

I collided with a tree on the side and threw my self into a tucked roll and hit the ground and rolled onto my feet and sped away. A big, russet wolf caught up to me and snapped at me. I lunged up and flipped over him and landed on its back and wrapped my arms around its body and clung tightly. The wolf went mad and craned its head back to try pull me off.

_NO!_ the other wolves screamed interlay. I panicked. I couldn't do it. This creature breathed and ate and slept. It did not deserve to die.

I let go and pushed off with my hands and landed on my back. Instantly a vampire the size of a bear was clawing at me.

_Get off of me. _He did then. He pulled away and I got up.

_Go back to the rest of the clan._ He spun around and ran. To the others. The russet wolf came at me and I threw my fist at it and it yelped.

"JACOB!" A vampire screamed and tossed her self at me.

_Leave now! _She snarled at me and clawed at me. Oh crap, no one ever ignored my commands at such at close range.

I darted to the side and avoided her swings at me. At the side of my vision appeared a girl. She was young, at least nine or ten. She was beautiful. Her hair fell just past her shoulders in bronze ringlets. She was small and stout. With long legs and pale skin, except her pink cheeks. Her eyes were a lovely golden brown. She looked so fresh and beautiful that I pulled my eyes away from the sadistic female and dropped them onto the girl.

"Oh, My, God!" I whispered as the girls eyes widened.

She was just like me.

Chapter 2

Bella's pov.

The girl stared at Nessie and whispered.

"Oh my god!" She whispered.

She was pretty. She was around the size of Alice and her hair was long and hung at her hips in dripping wet, jet black ringlets. Her skin was pale. But I barley focused on that. Her face was flushed red and she was so beautiful that I could compare her to only one thing. Reneesme. The girl's eyes were wide with shock and terror and they radiated danger. They were electric blue, shockingly bright and intense. She spun around and tore her gaze from my daughter and leapt as Emmet lunged at her. She tried to twist away but he gripped hold of her ankle and pinned her to a tree. Rosalie came out and came to my side. Her long blond hair was pulled into a fashionable pony that rested on the top of her head. The girl thrashed wildly but Emmet held strongly. She stopped and stared at him in the eyes. He was twice her size at least and she looked to fragile next to him. She narrowed her eyes and then a moment later he let go and she darted away and began to back away. By now we were all in the same area. Her eyes fixed on Sam ,Paul and Jared. She looked like a beautiful, deadly deer caught in headlights. Terrified. Carlisle came forward with Esme and stopped a few feet away. But her electric blue gave never wavered and she continued to back away. Edward came to my side and smiled at me. Nessie joined us and She girls gaze snapped away and stared at her. Edward sucked in a breath. I Looked up at him, giving him a questioning look.

"Where are you from?" Carlisle spoke soothingly. She did not say anything at first, just stared at Nessie. She looked up at him and her lips became a thin line.

"around, I was born in Pennsylvania."

"We won't hurt you, you have my word."

"It's not your word I want." She looked at Sam.

Jacob strode to my side and bowed his head so that Nessie could entwine her fingers in his fur.

"They won't hurt you."

"I'm not convinced."

"The wolves have been our allies for the past three years."

Her eyes narrowed as he said it and sighed.

"I don't care how you feel about them, they attacked me. I was just passing through."

Edward sighed and interrupted.

"Sam thinks it was more then passing through. Did you hunt in the reservation?"

"No, course not. I don't hunt."

There was a bark from Jacob. There was a awkward silence as she glared at him when we all heard it. A loud thummering, like a bird came through and drowned out the rain. It was muffled but speeding from fear. It could have been Nessie but she stood next to me and I could hear it. The thummering grew louder and when the girl took a breath I could hear her muscles contracting. Her eyes, those electric blue pools of light held such depth that I could tell this girl had seen a lot and was dangerous and wise. A sudden gust of wind blew from behind her and it caused her hair to fly forward and around her face. Her scent came towards us and I instinctively stepped beck. The warm, wet smell of blood reached us and was mixed with the smell of wet lavender and Devil's claw. The smell left my mouth watering and I looked away. It was still a bit difficult to resist the urge of blood but I really have gotten much better. I had not been expecting that, despite her eyes. I could hear a gasp escape Nessie.

"You're a…" Alice stammered.

"What is your name?" Esme spoke.

"Prudence."  
"How old are you, Prudence?"

"Sixteen."

"When were you born?"

"I… I don't really keep track. Around eighty five years ago."

"And where are your parents?"

"My mom died giving birth to me and my dad died five years ago." She looked at me then, Directly in the face and then at Edward.

"I'm sorry." Edward spoke.

"It was not you're fault she died." Carlisle sighed.

She did not say anything. She just looked at Nessie and with altered sadness.

"The werewolves killed my dad."

A vicious snarl broke from Sam and his pack. She crouched to protect her self.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**Bella's pov.**

The girl stared at Nessie.

"Oh my god!" She whispered.

She was pretty. She was around the size of Alice and her hair was long and hung at her hips in dripping wet, jet black ringlets. Her skin was pale. But I barley focused on that. Her face was flushed red and she was so beautiful that I could compare her to only one thing. Reneesme. The girl's eyes were wide with shock and terror and they radiated danger. They were electric blue, shockingly bright and intense. She spun around and tore her gaze from my daughter and leapt as Emmet lunged at her. She tried to twist away but he gripped hold of her ankle and pinned her to a tree. Rosalie came out and came to my side. Her long blond hair was pulled into a fashionable pony that rested on the top of her head. The girl thrashed wildly but Emmet held strongly. She stopped and stared at him in the eyes. He was twice her size at least and she looked so fragile next to him. She narrowed her eyes and then a moment later he let go and she darted away and began to back away. By now we were all in the same area. Her eyes fixed on Sam ,Paul and Jared. She looked like a beautiful, deadly deer caught in headlights. Terrified. Carlisle came forward with Esme and stopped a few feet away. But her electric blue gaze never wavered and she continued to back away. Edward came to my side and smiled at me. Nessie joined us and the girls gaze snapped away and stared at her. Edward sucked in a breath. I Looked up at him, giving him a questioning look.

"Where are you from?" Carlisle spoke soothingly. She did not say anything at first, just stared at Nessie. She looked up at him and her lips became a thin line.

"around, I was born in Pennsylvania."

"We won't hurt you, you have my word."

"It's not your word I want." She looked at Sam.

Jacob strode to my side and bowed his head so that Nessie could entwine her fingers in his fur.

"They won't hurt you."

"I'm not convinced."

"The wolves have been our allies for the past three years."

Her eyes narrowed as he said it and sighed.

"I don't care how you feel about them, they attacked me. I was just passing through."

Edward sighed and interrupted.

"Sam thinks it was more than passing through. Did you hunt in the reservation?"

"No, course not. I don't hunt."

There was a bark from Jacob. There was a awkward silence as she glared at him when we all heard it. A loud hammering, like a bird came through and drowned out the rain. It was muffled but speeding from fear. It could have been Nessie but she stood next to me and I could hear it. The thundering grew louder and when the girl took a breath I could hear her muscles contracting. Her eyes, those electric blue pools of light held such depth that I could tell this girl had seen a lot and was dangerous and wise. A sudden gust of wind blew from behind her and it caused her hair to fly forward and around her face. Her scent came towards us and I instinctively stepped beck. The warm, wet smell of blood reached us and was mixed with the smell of wet lavender and Devil's claw. The smell left my mouth watering and I looked away. It was still a bit difficult to resist the urge of blood but I really have gotten much better. I had not been expecting that, despite her eyes. I could hear a gasp escape Nessie.

"You're a…" Rosalie stammered.

"What is your name?" Esme spoke.

"Prudence."  
"How old are you, Prudence?"

"Sixteen."

"When were you born?"

"I… I don't really keep track. Around eighty five years ago."

"And where are your parents?"

"My mom died giving birth to me and my dad died five years ago." She looked at me then, Directly in the face and then at Edward.

"I'm sorry." Edward spoke.

"It was not your fault she died." Carlisle sighed.

She did not say anything. She just looked at Nessie and with altered sadness.

"The werewolves killed my dad."

An outraged snarl erupted from the wolves. She hissed and crouched down.

"Turn around, Leave me be. Just forget I was ever here." She spoke to us all Then. At first there was no reaction, but then The were wolves turned away and began towards the reservation. I stared up in shock as her eyes locked on Edward's. He turned then too, as did Carlisle, Esme, Emmet and Jasper. Followed by Jacob, Rosalie and Alice. Then I realised it. She was doing it. Edward said she could get in people's minds. Her eyes locked on mine and she glared. I shook my head and threw my Shield out. It felt good. Like taking off a tight bandage. I wrapped it around my Family and friends and they instantly stopped and stared around in shock.

"What's going on?" Carlisle.

She stepped back and glared at me. Another gust of wind came and blew her sent onto us, it lifted her hair around her face and made her look like a ferocious and deadly angel. She stepped back and looked at Carlisle. He looked at me and realisation flashed across his face.

"You're doing that? Planting thought in our heads."

Her eyes narrowed.

"Let me leave."

He sighed and looked at me.

"Good job Bella."

She sighed.

"Why are you here?" Alice spoke up for the first time.

"Just travelling, I was planning on stopping somewhere to sleep. I'll just keep going."

"You are welcome to stay with us. We have not met another half breed in a while."

She looked me in the eyes then,, then her eyes drifted to Nessie, then back to me.

"Another half breed. How many have you met?"

"A man named Nahuel."

She nodded. "I have met him, and his aunt." Her eyes darted to Jacob, nervously.

"How old is he?" She spoke to me this time, her eyes still on Jacob.

"She is five."

"It slows down. At around Ten you sort of stop aging."

Jacob shuddered at the thought. But we had both decided to cross that bridge when we get to it.

I nodded to her. She gave a shiver from cold and sighed. Her hair stuck to her face and her clothes clung to her body. she didn't seem to notice.

"I can't stay in a place for long."

"Why?"

She looked at Edward and glared.

"Personal reasons."

"Please, We'd love to talk to you. I have never met a vampire with such a talent."

"My father called it mind reaping. The ability to read peoples thoughts as well as plant them in people's minds."

"You can make then do things."

She nodded.

"We have a place for you to sleep, then you can leave in the morning." She gave Nessie a final look and nodded.

"Ok."

Carlisle smiled at her.

"We live not far from here, just follow us."


End file.
